


Stuck

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie and Nick stuck in an elevator.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it :)

“Nick you can't just  _ watch _ the movies without reading the books-”

“There's seven of them! Do you know how many pages that is?!” 

“Four thousand one hundred-”

“Ellie I didn't mean literally!” 

“Then don't ask!” 

“I swear-”

Nick cut off as suddenly the elevator made a clanging noise before making a sudden stop, sending Ellie crashing into Nick. Without even thinking about it he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

Lights in the elevator flickered before half of them went out, leaving it half lit and with a creepy feeling to it. 

“What the hell was that?” Ellie said in an almost whisper, her eyes a little wide.

“No idea.” Nick frowned. “But I'm  _ not _ liking this.”

Ellie then noticed she was still wrapped in his arms. She felt her cheeks heat and moved herself away, his arms falling from around her.

She reached over to press the service button but nothing happened. 

“Great..” She muttered under her breath. 

Nick took out his phone promoting her to do the same. No service. 

“This is just great.” He grumbled, running a hand over his hair. It caught her attention, Nick never did such a thing not wanting to ruin all the time he put into it in the mornings (which sounded ridiculous even in her head).

“Nick? You okay?”

Ellie felt worry fill her at the slight look of panic on his face, and his breathing getting a little heavier.

“Yeah..yeah, just uh hot in here.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Yeah a little but you're starting to panic.”

“Me? Panic?” Nick let out a forced laugh. “I don't panic.”

“Nick..” 

He swallowed roughly. “Okay so I don't do well in small spaces since the whole coffin incident.” 

Ellie frowned. She knew Abby locking him in her coffin freaked him out with his whole thing about the dead, but she had no idea it affected him this much.

“Nick, just sit down for a while okay? If you get too panicked, close your eyes and start counting backwards from a hundred.” 

“Great now you're making me count.” He grumbled to himself, but sat down against the back wall like she asked. 

Ellie sat beside him moments later.

“Has the elevator ever done this before?” Nick asked.

She shrugged. “Not since I've been here, but Abby once told me about the bombing that happened and how Tony and Ziva, the agent before me, got stuck in here.” 

“Well that had to suck.” He mumbled. “Wonder how long we'll be stuck in here.”

“Not for long, I mean it's the middle of the work day.” Ellie looked at him, feeling relieved when she noticed he seemed better. It must have just been a reaction, she hoped. 

They both fell quiet for a few minutes.

“Hey...Ellie?”

“Hm?”

“I'll read the books-”

“Really?!”

“Ah! Let me finish!” 

Ellie huffed. 

“But first, you have to tell me about the last girls night you had when Abby visited-”

“What?!”

“And second, you have to go on a date with me."

“That's ridiculou- Wait what?”

Ellie gaped at him. Did he just..

Nick smirked. “You heard me B.” 

“You...and me..on a date?” 

“Yes.” Nick said slowly, amusement on his face. 

“O-Okay.” Ellie felt like her brain melted. Sure Nick flirted with her, touched her a lot, gave her looks that made her heart race..but she never thought he was actually serious about liking her. She was like he said, a nerd. 

Then again...he always did seem impressed when she'd show her so called ‘nerd’. 

Nick smirked again, this time with a hint of cockyness to it. “Good. This Saturday, I'll pick you up at six.”

Ellie tried to keep her excitement off her face, his ego was big enough as is.

“Do I get any clues as to what we're doing?” Ellie asked.

“Nope.” He said. “And don't even try that puppy eye pout thing, it won't work.”

Ellie glared a little. “We'll see about that.”

“Hey I just agreed to read a ton for you-”

“WITH conditions!” Ellie reminded him. “Which by the way, telling you goes against the girls night code!”

Nick chuckled. “You guys have a code?”

“Yes and no you can't know it!” 

He jokingly snapped his fingers. “Damn!” 

“Abby, Delilah, and Alex will  _ kill  _ me!”

“Oh come on don't be dramatic.”

“We signed a contract!”

“Wait you-” Nick raised his hands. “You know what, I don't wanna know.”

Ellie tugged on his jacket sleeve. “So pick another condition.” 

He grinned. “Alright fine.” Nick looked to be thinking for a moment before he suddenly reached towards her, pulling her practically into his lap. “A kiss.”

Ellie felt her face flood with heat, their faces only inches apart from this position. 

“Wait right now?” Nick raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘duh’. “But we're at work-”

“Stuck in an elevator.” 

“I-” She swallowed. 

_ You've wanted this for a while Ellie, woman up and do it!  _

“We don't have to if-”

Ellie cut him off as she kissed him. Nick reacted quickly, his arms pulling her closer. Both of them felt a spark between them but neither said a word when they pulled away.

“You should consider yourself lucky.” Ellie said, her lips twitching into a smirk. Confidence once again building when she noticed the slightly dazed look on his face. “I'm not the type of girl that kisses a guy before the first date.” 

Nick grinned before pulling her into another kiss.

She  _ definitely _ didn't mind breaking that rule.

When they were finally rescued not long after, McGee made a joke about killing each other (neither of them noticed the look he gave them hinting he knew what really happened). Nick had joked back but gave her a look when McGee turned around that had her ducking her head to hide her smile and pink tinted cheeks behind her hair. 

It took all her focus to concentrate the rest of the work day. 

Saturday couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
